The present patent application refers to improvements in chopping, throwing and cleaning systems for mechanical harvesters of sugar cane. The main problem area of present chopper harvesters is related to billet quality, in terms of properly cut edges and freedom of trash.
To minimize this problem, we developed the present improvements, which consist of a new chopping and throwing system free of chain drives, and a new horizontal cleaning design, providing much better performance than earlier known systems, such as the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,953 developed by the present patentee. The new systems offer high reliability, ease of maintenance, better cutting and a remarkable trash extraction capability.